


Here With Me

by ilikeyouxactually



Category: Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Couch Cuddles, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeyouxactually/pseuds/ilikeyouxactually
Summary: Taron and Richard hanging out and smoking after a day of filming. Taron can’t help himself make a move on Richard when the opportunity presents itself.





	Here With Me

“T would ye quit hogging the fucking joint already?” Richard had agreed to come back to Taron’s flat for a smoke, and so far it was all Taron puffing away at it greedily.. Embarrassed, Taron offered the joint to Richard, exhaling slowly, making sure to blow the smoke away from Richard’s face.

“Sorry Dickie, couldn’t help myself,” Taron shrugged sheepishly, offering Richard a playful smile. Richard took the joint between his fingers, inhaling deeply. He let the smoke linger in his throat for a few seconds before releasing. The buzz was working quickly. He couldn’t remember what strain Taron said this was, but it was earthy with soft fruity undertones that was absolutely _delicious_. 

Taron quickly threw his legs over Richard’s lap, struggling to find a comfortable way to sit on this loveseat that was without question too small for the two of them, but neither were making any attempt to relocate to a more comfortable seating area. Richard’s hand instinctively went to rest on Taron’s calf. 

The act was perfectly natural.

It seemed Taron and Richard were always touching. Just in subtle ways. Whether it be Richard caressing the small of Taron’s back while they were doing some press, or Taron reaching out to squeeze Richard’s arm, they were just _always_ touching. Even when it was just the two of them with no reporters and flashing cameras. They could be at Richard’s flat, watching some new show Rich had been raving about, and their knees and thighs would be flush together.

It never felt uncomfortable. 

Sure there had been a few times where Taron could swear he _felt_ something sparking between them. A brush of Richard’s hand against his own. Richard fixing his hair. Richard smoothing his thumb over Taron’s knee. It was so gentle and innocent, yet Taron could feel something inside him igniting. 

He had tried to convince himself that he didn’t _actually_ have feelings for Richard fucking Madden, but it was becoming more and more difficult to disprove it. Right from the moment he first met Richard, Taron was absolutely smitten with him. The man was bloody gorgeous with his dark wavy hair with that grey streak that Taron _swore_ was going to send him into cardiac arrest. And not to mention those piercing blue eyes? Anyone who _didn’t_ fall for this man was simply mad. 

As they worked together, and began hanging out after filming, Taron only developed a deeper appreciation and admiration for Richard. The way the man held himself so high with such confidence. Taron was actually a bit jealous. He never felt he would ever measure up to that, and would forever be the awkward clutz he was as a teen. But Richard never looked down on him. And he was always so bloody humble. Richard would soothe Taron, filling him with affirmations that made his heart swell. But surely, Richard was just being a good friend. That’s what any mate would do, right? 

Taron was _definitely_ reading way too much into this. All he knew was that he couldn’t risk ruining his friendship with Richard over some silly crush—or whatever it was.__

_ _“Aye—earth to Taron?” Richard’s words pulled Taron back to reality. Taron jumped, immediately tugging his legs off Richard’s lap. Richard raised a questioning eyebrow at the younger man, offering Taron the last few hits of the joint. “You alright, mate?” Taron eagerly snatched the joint from Richard, sucking on the last of it in one single hit. The coughing fit it sent him into was completely worth it. He was _definitely_ feeling the buzz now, and just offered Richard a weak smile, his eyes already beginning to get heavy._ _

_ _“Yeah, ‘spose I’m just worried about some filming coming up,” he trailed off, tucking his knees up to his chest as he scooched into the far corner of the loveseat. It was a pathetic excuse that Taron hoped Richard wouldn’t press. _ _

_ _Richard’s eyebrow cocked up once again, making note of the distance Taron was putting between them. _That_ was weird. _ _

_ _“Any specific scenes pressing on your mind?” Richard scoot closer to Taron, tossing his arm across Taron’s knees. Taron couldn’t help but tense, but then immediately relaxing under the touch. It was maddening that someone had the power to melt his anxiety so effortlessly. _ _

_ _Taron shrugged. They were still early enough into filming that there were _many_ different kinds of scenes that hadn’t been filmed yet, let alone discussed. Specifically any scenes that involved him being intimate with Richard. _ _

_ _“Y’know you can talk to me T, right?” Richard moved in closer, only verifying to Taron that the loveseat was _not_ideal for the two of them. Richard was mere inches from Taron, and the lack of space was making it difficult to ignore any feelings Taron had been attempting shoving out of his mind. _ _

_ _Richard smoothed a hand over Taron’s cheek. It shouldn’t have been a surprise. And if Taron hadn’t been high as a kite, he wouldn’t have even flinched at the motion. He probably would’ve laughed and went along with it because that’s just what they did. It was normal. _ _

_ _But now with Richard so fucking close to him, and those sky blue eyes, now turning a soft glazed-over pink, searching Taron’s face so desperately, all Taron could think about is just reaching out and kissing him. _ _

_ _A small giggle escaped Taron’s lips. _ _

_ _“Something funny?” Richard mused, an eyebrow cocking up slightly. One of Taron’s hands shot over his mouth, trying to contain his laughter. But the longer Richard kept staring at him, the harder it became._ _

_ _“Nothin’,” Taron started, leaning in closer to Richard, “just—your face.” He reached out a hand, stroking his thumb carefully over Richard’s stubbly cheek. The sand-paper like friction sending a chill over Taron. _ _

_ _“My face?!” Richard exclaimed in absolute awe, grabbing Taron’s hand. Bursts of laughter fell from Taron, the younger man clutching his stomach. He quickly wiped a few tears that had managed to roll down his cheeks. “And why on earth is my face so bloody funny?” Although Richard tried to sound threatening, the smile that splayed over his lips softened him._ _

_ _Taron shrugged, fixated only on Richard’s hand as it grasped around his own._ _

_ _“Dunno—just looks cute and I wanna kiss it,” Taron replied sheepishly, bringing his other hand to Richard’s and swirling his fingers lazily over the older man’s. _ _

_ _“Maybe you should do it then,” Richard replied, breath heavy. Taron’s eyes shot up to meet Richard’s, unable to comprehend the words that just came from him. Was Richard really telling Taron to kiss him?_ _

_ _Before Taron could ponder the thought for too long and inevitably become too nervous to _actually_ do something about it, he pulled Richard towards him, making Richard nearly fall on top of him. Taron crashed his lips against Richard’s, need suddenly flooding through him. Richard seemed to hesitate for only for a moment before his lips matched Taron’s own urgency. _ _

_ _Taron stroked a hand through Richard’s hair, gripping at it as their lips moved together, Taron playfully nipping at Richard’s bottom lip. Richard growled into Taron’s mouth, nestling a thigh between Taron’s legs. A soft moan rolled of Taron’s lips as he pushed his hips up lazily into Richard, the former matchup ground Taron with a low moan of his own._ _

_ _Richard slowly pulled away, hovering above Taron, grinning like mad as Taron visibly _pouted_ at the lack of lips on his own. Taron looked up at Richard with pleading eyes._ _

_ _“Think there’s some things we should discuss before continuing, yeah?” Richard offered, forever being the voice of reason, and currently the bane of Taron’s existence. Despite what they both wanted, Taron knew Richard was right, he nodded in reply. Taron tugged Richard back down onto the couch, curling into his chest. He knew Richard wouldn’t protest to this. The arm that Richard was already slinking around Taron’s middle was testament to it. _ _

_ _Taron grabbed the blanket by their feet and draped it over the two of them. They could talk later. And hopefully that conversation would follow with a continuation of whatever just happened a moment ago. But for now, they could rest their minds, and just enjoy each other’s presence. Warm and comfortable, here together._ _

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is. My first Madderton fic. I don’t know how this happened. I was just gushing over Rocketman, and swore that shipping these two was weird and crazy. But then I read too much good Madderton fan fiction and now I can’t get these two beautiful idiots out of my head. This story is probably trash and a little rushed, but here it is, I hope you enjoy it. <3


End file.
